Indie Games
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Ryleigh and Ryker are just starting their own game developing business, but it isn't going as smoothly as they had hoped. Now they need more employees to actually get somewhere or they should just expect to fail. SYOC! Currently in need of OC's.


**I got only brain farts when trying to come up with a story line for this... I apologize. This story is based of a combination of two games [Though, obviously, will be under only Game Dev Story category.]; Game Dev Story & Dream House Days. GBS will be the major theme, with a Dream House Days undertone.  
**

**This story will be an SYOC, accepting four OC's.**

**Game Dev Story, a Kairosoft game, is a game where "you run a game company and create games with the attributes Fun, Creativity, Graphics, and Sound.". While Dream House Days, another Kairosoft game, "is an apartment management game, where you furnish apartments, and slowly grow your building into a place anyone would be happy to live in!" [Game Dev Story costs $2.50 for Droid and $3.99 for iOS, though there is a free trail version. Dream House Days is free, though some features may cost some money. Both can be found on Droid and iOS.]**

**This story will follow twins, Ryleigh and Ryker, as they try to start up their own business in video game making. Being only 18, they don't have much experience of the industry, or even in life in general. They now must find people to help them in their business and help them release games to make them the best developers.**

* * *

Upon waking up in the morning, Ryleigh stretched and yawned. She always hated mornings, yet this morning was different. She managed to pull herself together and rock out of the comfy bed, swinging her feet to the cold, wooden floor. Even with her hatred of mornings, she needed to get up, cause today was the day. The day her and her brother's game developing company started.

Putting on a nice blue suit with a knee-length skirt, Ryleigh felt like a true business woman.

Upon leaving her bedroom and walking to the kitchen, she found her brother, Ryker.

"Really?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The boy was cooking eggs for them and slightly turned his head towards her to acknowledge her.

"What? No good morning?" he said with a chuckle. "Even after I made breakfast for you."

She shook her head as she sat at the table.

"No, what I mean is... You are really going to wear that your first day working?" she asked, gesturing to his clothing.

Simple, slightly faded jeans hang loosely on his thin body and was paired up with a Beastie Bay t-shirt. He looked more like he was going to go hang back at the high school instead of working.

"Well, it isn't like we are trying to impress someone," he said.

It was true that they didn't have any employees, yet Ryleigh still felt they needed to keep up a professional look.

"What about getting clients to make games for? What if we get our first request today? We should look nice," she pointed out.

"I'll leave that to you. I don't want to associate video games with suits and documents," he said, bringing the cooked eggs over to the table.

He sat down with his sister and they began to eat. Ryleigh was still a bit upset with her brother however.

It had been both of their dreams to make video games since they were young. Upon entering middle school, they had already studied many of the famous and popular games, along with some indie classics. They decided that in high school, they would do anything and everything they could to be introduced into the society of game making. Now they were 18 and had a chance to start their own indie label, yet, at least to Ryleigh, Ryker didn't seem to be taking it seriously.

They finished their food and left their apartment.

"Ryleigh! Ryker!"

A voice called out to them as they closed the door to their apartment. It was the apartments' manager, Trevor. He was pretty young, at least Ryleigh thought so, but she couldn't judge. She was only 18 and was trying to start a business.

Trevor come over to them, waving. Ryker always felt uncomfortable around the young manager, saying that Trevor always talks around him. Ryleigh knew this and felt sorry for her brother, but she wasn't bothered by Trevor.

"Sorry, but we need to get to work," stated Ryker harshly.

He grabbed ahold of Ryleigh's arm and tried to pull her away. Ryleigh stood strong and held herself against Ryker's pulls.

"Oh yeah, you guys are starting your game developing today, right?" asked Trevor.

Ryleigh nodded.

"If you guys need to advertise for some workers, don't be afraid to post flyers around the apartments," said Trevor with a soft smile.

Ryleigh couldn't help by smile back.

"Thanks Trevor," she said, bowing her head in a thankful gesture.

She waved good-bye and left with Ryker.

"God, I hate that guy," muttered Ryker.

"I don't see why. He is a good, like-anyone guy," said Ryleigh.

"More like he hates any guy," whispered Ryker.

Ryleigh didn't catch what Ryker said, but let it go. They ended up arriving at the building pretty quickly by walking; the building where they would start their business.

"Awesome!" cheered Ryker.

He always got this way when excited. He rushed in the door, to the space they were renting, leaving Ryleigh to remain gazing in wonder at the building. She could only imagine her future from here.

* * *

**I feel like I didn't give you much, though I truly tried.**

**I will have another SYOC after I get these four characters. This one was originally scheduled for Friday, but I could seem to get it written. After I deleted Sunny High, I wanted to replace it. So another SYOC will be coming out soon.**

**Characters so far...**

***Ryleigh Neu - 18, Female. She mainly works as the face for the company, getting contracts and selling. She is rather friendly towards people, even trying to feign kindness towards those she dislikes. The only person she willingly yells at is her brother. She is incredibly close to him.**

***Ryker Neu - 18, Male. He mainly works as a writer for games, though will draw when he needs to. He is always relaxed when it comes to work; his sister pushs him to work. He usually runs away/avoids things he dislikes.**

***Trevor Moore - 22, Male. He is the manager of the apartment building Ryleigh and Ryker live at. Not much is known about him at the current time.**

**RULES & INFORMATION**

**1.) ****_The story contains English named characters so far, though can include Japanese and Chinese named characters... As this story will take place in a small area outside of Tokyo, Japan._**

**2.) ****_Characters do not have to be born in Japan; Ryleigh and Ryker were not. They have to currently be able to work in Japan though._**

**3.) ****_I have spaces for the four characters I am accepting. Currently open careers: Coder; Writer. Ryleigh is the director, while Ryker will also be a writer. [Means we will have two writers.]_**

**4.) ****_Ages should be between 19 to 25. I want range, that is why I didn't make it from 18 to 25, as I have already two characters who are 18._**

**5.) ****_I am hoping for not all guys or all girls._**

**6.) ****_I will be updating this with the characters I have accepted and delete the rules and information once I get all the characters... Like I did with the prelude of Another Heatwave!_**

**7.) ****_No Mary-Sues._**

**8.)****_ Label you pm, yes pm's only, Character'sName:GDS. So if I was submitting Ryleigh it would be labeled... Ryleigh:GDS._**

**9.) ****_Form on profile._**


End file.
